YYInc TV3
YinYang Three is a commercial television channel in YinYangia. It was launched in 1971, dedicated for Filipinos. History YinYang 3 was launched on January 1st, 1971, four years before TBC renamed TBC1, as TBC3. It was the first and only YinYang channel with Filipino/Tagalog audio. The channel was in English after the launch. Several years later in 1978, it started to broadcast in Filipino/Tagalog. Idents The Station ID was like two blue threes are joining and turning into a gold three and the TBC logo pops out at the bottom. But this ident started in 1973 and discontinued in 1979. And started using a new set of idents. English Language Dissovasion On May 7, 1992, TBC announced that they will remove the English Language from TBC3. After a couple of days, the English Language was completely removed and the Filipino Language has remained. But cartoons are in English and Filipino. National Television Corporation Affiliation After Toralaq Republic dissolved in 1999, TBC renamed NTVC, TBC1 renamed NTVC 1, TBC2 renamed NTVC 2, TBC3 renamed NTVC 3 and TBC4 renamed to NTVC News24/7. Modern Day NTVC renamed YYInc in 2006, and all the channel joined YYInc. And now, YYInc TV3 started to air international shows worldwide! And airs their shows as well! Programming Current Programming *Sky Hunters (Langit Mangangasos) *Discovery about the Future (Pagkatuklas tungkol sa Hinaharap) *Jockey People (Jockey Tao) *Sk8board Scatters! (Isket Lupon Magkahiwa-Hiwalay) Cartoons *Horseland Lupa (2007-Present) *Fairly Odd Parents Odd magulang (2004-Present) *Oggy and the Cockroaches at ang Ipis (1999-Present) *Adventure Time Na Nang Sapalaran (2011-Present) *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Aking Maliit Parang Buriko: Ang Pagkakaibigan Ay Mahiya (2012-Present) *Horrid Henry Henry (2008-Present) *Happy Tree Friends (2003-present) as YYInc TV2, blood, and extreme violence are removed *Dragon Ball Z Kai (1998-present) *Tokyo Mew Mew (2002-present) episodes *Sabrina, the Animated Series (2000-present) *Trollz (2006-present) *YinYangYo! (2009-present) News Programming *YinYang 3 News Pilipino *YinYang 3 News Japanese *YinYang 3 News Chinese Foreign Programming (Drama/Soap Opera/Sitcom) * FPJ's Ang Probinsyano (Philippines) 2016-present *Between the Lines (United Kingdom) 1993-Present (Reaired Episodes) *America's Funniest Home Videos! (United States) 2010-Present *Shortland Street (New Zealand) 1992-Present *Technic Heroes (El Kadsre) 1976-present *April Drive (North El Kadsre) 2012-present *MyStreet (Mahri) 2015-present *Phoenix Drop High (Mahri) 2016-present *Escape the Night (United States) 2016-present *Foursome (United States) 2016-present *Fresh Fields (Helvmark) 1986-present *The Ranch (United States) 2016-present *Y2K (El Kadsre) 2016-present *In Time (Kensland) 2011-present Comedy Shows *Prank Calls (1994-Present) *Dead Street Jokes (2009-Present) *Just for Laughs Gags (US, UK) 2010-Present *Rahnan! (Barokia) 2009-Present Talk Shows *Downtown Streets (2003-Present) *High Creative Days (2007-Present) *Stewart (El Kadsre) 1990-present Children's programs * Magic Box (El Kadsre) 1996-present Former programming Foreign programming (Drama/Soap operas/Sitcom) * The Day Today (United Kingdom) 1994 (BBC UK production) * Republic of Doyle (Canada) 2010-2014 * The Late Show (Australia) 1992-1993 (ABC Australia production) * KYTV (United Kingdom) 1989-1993 (BBC UK production) * A Bit of Fry & Laurie (United Kingdom) 1989-1995 * The D-Generation (Australia) 1986-1989 (ABC Australia production) * Between the Lines (United Kingdom) 1992-1994 * Street Legal (New Zealand) 2000-2001 * Neighbors (El Kadsre) 1981-2006 * Eat Bulaga! (Philippines) 1980-1998 Category:Fictional television channels Category:YinYangia Category:YinYang Incorporated Category:1971 Category:TV Channels in Yinyangia Category:TV channels Category:Fictional TV channels Category:Television Category:Television channels in Yinyangia Category:Television channels Category:Television channels in YinYangia Category:Television channels and stations established in 1971 Category:TV Channels in YinYangia Category:TV channels in YinYangia Category:Television in YinYangia Category:1970s Category:1970s establishments Category:1971 establishments